Studying at the Acme Loo
Studying at the Acme Loo is a recurring wraparound segment of The New Looney Tunes Show, starring an off-screen narrator. Plot The segment is narrated by an unseen British-accented character, focusing on the Tiny Toon Adventures characters being teached by their Looney Tunes mentors at the Acme Looniversity, with their experiences sometimes going wrong or too looney to handle it. Episodes ''TBA'' Characters *The Narrator (voiced by Jim Cummings) Students *Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler) *Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Plucky Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Hamton J. Pig (voiced by Billy West) *Shirley the Loon (voiced by Gail Matthius) *Fifi La Fume (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Furrball (voiced by Frank Welker) *Sweetie (voiced by Candi Milo) *Dizzy Devil (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Calamity Coyote (voiced by Frank Welker) *Little Beeper (voiced by Frank Welker) *Gogo Dodo (voiced by Frank Welker) *Fowlmouth (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Li'l Sneezer (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Lightning Rodriguez (voiced by Jess Harnell) *Elmyra Duff (voiced by Cree Summer) *Montana Max (voiced by Danny Cooksey) *Mary Melody (voiced by Cree Summer) *Marcia the Martian (voiced by Tress MacNeille) Staff *Principal Bugs Bunny (Wise Cracks, voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Vice-Principal Lola Bunny (TBA, voiced by Kath Soucie) *Prof. Daffy Duck (Wild Takes, voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Prof. Tina Russo (TBA, voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Prof. Porky Pig (Props and Physical Comedy, voiced by Bob Bergen) *Prof. Petunia Pig (TBA, voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Prof. Sylvester (Mouse/Bird Chasing, voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Prof. Sylvia (TBA, voiced by Tara Strong) *Prof. Tweety (Villain Whooping, voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Prof. Aoogah (TBA, voiced by T'Keyah Crystal Keymah) *Prof. Speedy Gonzales (TBA, voiced by Bob Bergen) *Prof. Foghorn Leghorn (Practical Jokes, voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Prof. Barnyard Dawg (Practical Jokes, voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Prof. Pepé Le Pew (Smellology, voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Prof. Penelope Pussycat (TBA, voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Prof. Wile E. Coyote (Hard Knocks, voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Prof. Road Runner (Outwitting, voiced by Frank Welker) *Prof. Taz (Destruction, voiced by Jim Cummings) *Prof. Cool Cat (TBA, voiced by Jim Cummings) *Prof. Babbit (TBA, voiced by Billy West) *Prof. Catstello (TBA, voiced by Jim Cummings) *Prof. Hubie (TBA, voiced by Bob Bergen) *Prof. Bertie (TBA, voiced by Bob Bergen) *Prof. Mac Gopher (TBA, voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Prof. Tosh Gopher (TBA, voiced by Jess Harnell) *Prof. Squeaks the Squirrel (TBA, voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Prof. Elmer Fudd (Cartoon Logic, voiced by Billy West) *Prof. Yosemite Sam (Class Clowning, voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Prof. Marvin the Martian (TBA, voiced by Bob Bergen) *Prof. Granny (Calculations, voiced by June Foray) *Prof. Slappy Squirrel (TBA, voiced by Sherri Stoner) *Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (psychiatrist, voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Hello Nurse (nurse, voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Miss Prissy (librarian, voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Mama Bear (lunchlady, voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Ralph T. Guard (hall monitor, voiced by Frank Welker) *Cecil Turtle (bus driver, voiced by Jim Cummings) *Arnold the Pitbull (various, voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Pete Puma (janitor, voiced by Jess Harnell) Trivia *The Narrator's voice is an impression of . *Sylvester Junior, The Warner Siblings, Skippy Squirrel, Rita and Mindy also appear as students in the segments. Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:Mini-Skits